Give A Little Love
by RoswellianKitten
Summary: A story dealing with all characters based on a few of my favorite songs.
1. Chapter 1

__

Give a Little Love

By M2M

Every time I think I've had enough of you

I take you back again

Not because I need a friend 

Just because I can't pretend

Like the others do

You think you're really serious

Clever and mysterious

Talking like you're dangerous 

Talking like a fool

Every day there's someone else

Who wants to get with me?

I'm telling you

If you know what's good for you

Treat me like you used to do

Love me like before

'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder

Where the boy I know has gone

You say that you want me, well it's

Time to tell your friends where they belong

You can find it your heart

Give a little love

Have a little faith

In the two of us

You can find it in your soul

Give a little love 

Have a little faith

In the two of us

"Cos all I can do is watch and wonder

Where the boy I know has gone

Little boy I don't want anything to do with you

Get on your knees

I'm the one you have to please

Not the ones you want to be

I don't think you're cool

'Cos soon you can only watch and wonder

Where the girl you knew has gone

And then you will realize that everything you

Did to me was wrong

'Cos soon you can only watch and wonder

Where the girl you knew has gone 

And do you really wanna lose a friend?  
You gotta understand or it has to end

'Cos I don't wanna wait for you anymore

Can't take it anymore

Maria DeLuca turned the radio up as soon as her shift had started; turning the station until this familiar, haunting ballad came on. So much like her relationship or lack of one with Michael. They were in their off stages. She sighed wondering if Michael could hear the song back in the kitchen, but even if he could would he know the significance or would he just ignore it as he did everything else?

Why must relationships be so complicated? Max and Liz's for example. She always thought that they were meant for each other. They were the perfect couple, so much in love that even scaled the believable. Max was an alien… like Michael, Isabel and Tess, but that didn't stop their human counterparts for loving them any less. The only one out of the group that was having even the remotest of success in a relationship was Tess and Kyle. They were so adorable together that it was sickening. Sickening to the ones that weren't having any luck with their own love life. 

Maria heaved another sigh as she began ringing up a customer's order and giving out the right change. She didn't want to be there, especially with Michael just on the other side in the kitchen. She fought down the desire to turn her head to watch him work, cursing under her breath. Didn't anything affect him? Obviously not if he could go about his work as if he wasn't tearing out someone's heart and stomping all over it. 

"Earth to Maria… Are you in there?" 

Maria blinked her sky blue eyes meeting Alex's hazel gaze. She didn't even hear him come in so engrossed in her troubled thoughts.

"Hey, Alex. Sorry, I was spacing."

"No good with Spaceboy?" Alex looked over to Michael seeing him scowl at the two of them. Alex suppressed the grin that was bubbling up, not believing the jealous looks he was receiving. Ever since his return from Sweden he had been getting a lot of looks from the girls at school. It felt great. He used to be some nerdy guy who was extremely lucky to get Isabel's attention, but now he was popular in his own right and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

"When is it ever between us? I swear he doesn't even seem to care about how I'm feeling." Maria looked down at her hands resting on the countertop but not before Alex saw the tears in his eyes. Anger coursed through him at the thought of his friends in pain or in tears. How could Michael do this to her? Alex looked up to glare at the short-order cook hoping to get some kind of emotional response out of Michael but not succeeding. 

"Listen Maria, after your shift is over let's go over and catch a movie. Get your mind off of everything that has happened and just relax. What do you say?" He flashed her his famous, puppy-dog grin getting a reluctant smile in return.

"You're on, Whitman."

"Great! See you after work, hun." He made sure his voice carried over to where Michael was busy cooking up the next order causing him to stiffen. He didn't look up, but Alex knew it got to him. Good… 

Maria was thankful for Alex's support. He was such a dear friend and it'll be good to not sit at home and pine for lost love. She could get by without Michael in her life. She had her friends and it'll be fun. She wondered if she should ask Max to go along. He wasn't having much success with Liz. Maybe he needed some time away. She decided to ask when she saw him for he always came to have dessert with his sister, Isabel. An excuse to see Liz if anything. Yup, he definitely needed a break as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

__

Our Song

By M2M

I'm lying in my bed, all alone

Called you once again, no one is home

It's raining outside, on Saturday night

Turning out the light, again I tried

My friends say I'm too good, too good for you

And maybe that is true, well I don't care

What do they all know, they got it all wrong

This is so unfair, they're playing our song

Nobody gets too much heaven no more

It's much harder to come by

I'm waiting in line

Nobody gets too much love anymore 

It's as high as a mountain

And harder to climb

Something's going on, what is wrong

I want you to be here, why won't you come

And spend some time with me, can't you see

Have we come undone

Is this the end of our song

How do I deal

With how I feel

How to reveal

Ooooh…. What is real love

As another day fades away

So I say

Max walked into the Crashdown Café taking his usual seat. Isabel had forgone their usual trip to the café saying she had other plans. He didn't even know why he even came almost every day. It was the only way he could see Liz. To see her and stare at her longingly. Pretty pathetic he had to admit, but he couldn't help it. He needed her in his life and she kept pushing him away. 

He blinked in surprise as Maria rushed over to him beating Liz to the table. Liz gave her best friend a weird look before going to the next table. Maria flashed him a smile, pulling out her pad and pen. 

"Hey, Max. Anything I can get you?"

"Uh… hey Maria. Yeah… I'll take a dish of 'Alien Slime' and 'ProtoBlast'."

"One 'Alien Slime' and 'ProtoBlast' coming right up. Oh, are you free tonight?"

Max looked up at her in bewilderment. Was Maria going to ask him out? "Uh… yeah… Why?"

Maria laughed at his expression on his face grinning down at him. "I'm not asking you on a date, Max. Alex and I are going to the movies tonight, and I thought it would do you good to tag along. It's sort of a pity party…" She shrugged her shoulders waiting for his response.

"I…. Well…" He was getting ready to refuse when he spotted Sean, Maria's cousin walk in and over to Liz. She laughed at something he said causing Max to clench his hands into fists. "I'd love to Maria…"

Maria looked over to where her cousin and Liz were standing talking animatedly to each other. Poor Max… How hard it must be for him to see Liz with another guy, even if it was harmless fun. Maria shook her head, walking back to the counter to get Max's order ready. She walked back over to him placing his order on the table, and then she plopped into the seat opposite him resting her head in her hands.

"Troubles with Michael?" Max looked over to Maria as he took a bite from his mint-chocolate chip ice cream.

"That's putting it mildly. When am I not having problems? That man needs to…." She broke off sighing. "Am I just going after a hopeless dream?" 

Max glanced away, his eyes settling on Liz as he answered her question. "I'm not sure… If it is at least you aren't alone."

Maria reached out to lay a hand on his making him turn to look at her. "I have an idea. After tonight… no more pining. We shall show them that we are strong people."

Max gave her a ghost of smile before nodding. They sat in silence as he finished his dessert then they both walked over to the register so she could ring him out. He told her he'd be back when she was done to meet up with her and Alex and then he left without looking at Liz or even telling her good-bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

__

You Wanna What?

By Alecia Elliott

Some guys – ooh, they're really something

They're always acting like they're so hot

And you – you don't seem any different

I keep a wishin' but I guess you're not

You wanna what? I don't think so

I don't waste my time on guys like that

You might be tough

But that's not enough to make it last

You wanna what?

Those eyes – oooh, I see right through 'em

The way you stare gives you away

Don't even go here – ooh, you just don't get it

Real love can't be that way

Oooh, don't you think you oughta be ashamed

Ooh, I hate to tell you I don't play that game

Liz had been surprised to see Maria rush over to Max. What was that all about? She shrugged lightly, her eyes straying to Max's face a bit longer than necessary causing her to blink. What was she doing? Staring at him like a lovesick person. He couldn't know her feelings or her work would have been for nothing. She must keep the emotional distance from him, but it was so hard to keep up when all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around his strong shoulders and hug him tight. She stifled a sigh of yearning turning to great the next customer that had walked in. She smiled when she spotted Sean.

"Hey, Sean, what're you up to?"

"Hey, Liz. Not much. Thought I'd drop by and see what my ladies were up to." Her flashed her his killer grin making her laugh. One thing she could always count on was his ability to make her feel happy even when she wasn't. She knew how he felt about her, and she knew that she would never allow him to make the move. She liked him as a friend and maybe a brother, but she could never accept him as a boyfriend. Only Max could be that, even if she couldn't have him either. 

"Got plans for later on?"

She shook her head, laughing. "No, why? What have you got planned?"

"Me? Why nothing… except for the movies? How about it? Please?" He gave her a pouty look making it nearly impossible to refuse. She agreed and he gave her another grin. "Great, I'll pick you up after work." With a wave he left right a few short minutes after Max had.

A movie ought to take her mind off of all the things that were bugging her. She wondered if she should ask someone else along just in case Sean had some ulterior motive, but when she looked up the only one around was Michael in the back room. Maria had apparently disappeared somewhere out back. Hmmmm… Michael was better than nothing.

"Hey Michael!" 

He snapped his head up arching a brow to Liz. "What do you want, Parker?"

Count on Michael to be blunt… "Sean and I are going to the movies, want to come along?"

"You and lover-boy? Nawww… No thanks. I'd rather face a horde of Skins."

"It's not like that… He might get weird…"

"If he does, does that mean I can kick his ass?" His hopeful look caused her to burst into laughter.

"Yes, and with my permission."

"Count me in, Parker." He grinned, going back to his cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Stay Awhile

By Alecia Elliott

Baby take a load off, take your coat off

Stay awhile

So it's raining, no use complaining

Just stay awhile

Why be alone, make yourself at home

There's no reason to be a leavin'

You can stay awhile

I think we both realize

How this is feeling something like love

Talking 'bout love

Baby, this love don't need nothin' but time

And it's ticking, why don't you come in

Stay awhile

It's getting cold out, nowhere to go now

Stay awhile

My arms are open, you got me hoping 

That you'll stay awhile

Isabel was walking through the mall humming along to the song that was playing over the loudspeaker. She stopped to browse the rack that was standing outside of her favorite clothing store, wondering why the song was affecting her so. So what if she liked Alex? He wanted to be friends, and so didn't she… Okay, that wasn't entirely the truth, but Isabel Evans would never admit to it. She turned to go and came face to face with Alex. She absently wondered if she had conjured him from her mind but shook that thought off as being pathetic. She was really slipping these days. She had to get her thoughts back on track.

"Hey, Is. How's the shopping going?" Alex walked over to her, grinning at her as usual. 

She shrugged her shoulders waving a negligent hand towards the rack behind her. "It is all right. I'm not finding anything that catches my eye, but it is better than watching Max make moon eyes over Liz." She refused to even admit that she was doing the same thing over Alex. It wasn't her style.

"Poor guy. She still hasn't caved in? I feel for Max and Maria." Alex just shook his head at the thought of his unhappy friends. 

"Nope. She's still being all mysterious. So, what're you up to?" Isabel tried to look uninterested but she was really curious. Maybe they could go to the movies together… Just as friends, of course.

"I'm going to the movies with Maria. I'm going to try and cheer her up. What about you?"

She masked her face to be sure her disappointment and jealousy didn't show. Maria was her friend, perhaps her best friend. She knew that Maria only had eyes for Michael, so why was she feeling jealous? 

"I'm going home and washing my hair…" What a lame excuse… Would he see right through it and invite her along out of pity?

"You mean girls really do that? I thought it was an excuse to not date the school creep." He laughed giving her a grin that melted her into a puddle… on the inside. Outward, she looked mildly interested as her eyes roamed the other racks about her barely meeting his gaze.

"Well, I've got to go. I told my dad that I'd pick him up a few things. I'll see you later, Is." He waved before heading down the mall in the opposite direction stuffing his hands into his pants as he whistled a jaunty tune. A few girls walking by stopped and smiled to him, laughing as he greeted them with a bow. Isabel fisted her hands wanting to rip the hair out of the girls' head. That was her man… Well, she considered him hers. She just had to work it out. She wondered what Liz was up to. Maybe she could ask her to the movies so she could spy on Alex and Maria. She trusted them, but she couldn't take any chances.


	5. Chapter 5

__

I'm Diggin' It

By Alecia Elliott

Can't eat, can't sleep

All I do is think about you

Hold on, what's this feelin'

That's my heart you're stealin'

That's okay my baby, I don't want it back

What's this chemistry, such intensity

And good emotions getting' through

It's your sweet love, I'm feelin' it

Can't get enough, go figure it

Madly deeply baby I'm fallin'

Head over heels, I'm livin' it

Heart and soul, you're givin' it

I'm thinkin' that

I'm diggin' it

Come on, keep it comin'

Think you're on to somethin'

So strong, so right, it's got to be real

You're breakin' down the walls and fences

There's a powerful sense of 

Good emotions getting' through

Tess and Kyle were sitting around the Valenti's house watching Jerry Springer on the television. Two obese women were going at it by swinging chairs and cursing. Tess covered her eyes as one woman's shirt was ripped off of her making most of the guys in the audience and Kyle yell for her to cover up.

"Can you believe that? That chick has to be over 400 pounds. That's just sick." Kyle groaned, watching as Steve managed to get them settled back down in their chairs and the half-naked woman got a shirt. They were fighting over a toothless man that looked like he just came out of a pigsty. His hair was greased to his head and he had a pushed up nose that made him look like a pig. He came out claiming he could have any woman he wanted.

"Yeah right. If you want to call those cows women. Must be the battle of the farm people. Kyle, tell me again why we are watching this?" Tess reached into the popcorn bowl grabbing a handful of the fluffy kernels and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Hey! This is quality TV right here. Nowhere else can you see this kind of entertainment." Kyle grabbed his own handful of popcorn munching as he talked.

Tess rolled her eyes as he talked around a mouthful. Men! "You wouldn't want to see this kind of entertainment." 

"Just think… We could go on that show. We'd be famous."

"Oh? And what would be the show title? 'Intimate Encounter of the Terrestrial Kind', 'Torn Between My Planet and My Man', or 'Kinky Alien Sexcapades'?" Tess arched a brow primly at him, waiting for his response.

"I'm kind of liking the last one." He grinned over at her looking her up and down.

"You would…" She tried looking offended but burst into laughter. He joined her in the mirth, reaching over to pull her onto his lap nuzzling her neck.

"I have an idea… Let's go catch a movie." 

"You just like the idea of sitting in the dark and making out."

"That too… What do you say?"

"Count me in…"


End file.
